The Secret of Homo
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Jean sudah lelah dicurigai homo setiap hari bahkan oleh sahabat sejak kecilnya, Eren. Dan yang semua orang tahu, Eren benar-benar anti dengan yang namanya homo. Tapi mungkin, sebenarnya... Waning: BL terselubung, a bit of humour. JeanEren. Special for Fvvn. Belated birthday gift.


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**The Secret of Homo © Kuas tak bertinta**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), BL terselubung, humor garing, etc**

**Special for: Ulangtahunnya Fvvn si arsitek wanna be B-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Happy Reading_**

Eren memandang aneh ke arah Jean. Ucapan yang baru saja dia dengar dari mulut Jean sukses membuatnya cengok di tempat dengan pikiran yang sudah berjalan-jalan nista sampai ke tahap super ambigu.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?" Eren memastikan pendengarannya sekali lagi, siapa tau dia budeg mendadak sebelum mendengar ocehan Jean yang menurutnya di luar tahap normal ini.

"Ya biasa saja... memang kenapa, sih? Lagipula itu hak mereka, kan?" Jean menegaskan jawabannya sekali lagi. Jean jadi risih juga, kan kalau dipandangi dengan tatapan ala Eren bego begitu. Yah, biar pun tingkah laku Eren sehari-hari juga selalu mengarah pada kata 'bego', tapi tetap saja dia tidak biasa ditatap dengan tatapan begitu.

"Kau... tidak jijik?" Eren pening mendadak. Oh, ayolah! Sahabatnya ini paham tidak sih mereka sedang membicarakan apa? Apa perlu Eren menjerit seriosa di dekat telinga Jean dan menyatakan bahwa dia jijik! Iya, Eren jijik... tapi sepertinya menjerit seriosa bukanlah opsi yang baik. Dia akan terlihat seperti wanita jika melakukan hal itu. Dan itu... lebih menjijikan.

"Ck... sudahlah! Berhenti memasang wajah konyol itu! Lagipula ini hanya _anime_! Fiksi!" Jean yang sadar ke arah mana pembicaraan Eren akan berlanjut akhirnya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sok serius yang dimulai Eren. Dia tau jelas, Eren pasti menganggapnya aneh atau bahkan errr, menyimpang? Karena biasa saja melihat adegan super ambigay yang barusan mereka tonton. Adegan yang cenderung mengarah ke... homo.

Sebenarnya Jean biasa saja dengan adegan-adegan itu. Toh cerita ini hanya fiksi dan _anime,_ kenapa harus dipermasalahkan? Tapi melihat wajah sangek Eren membuat Jean tidak tahan. Jujur saja, wajah Eren yang sekarang tengah menatapnya begini, lebih menjijikan dari adegan humu yang dia liat tadi.

"Cih... jangan bilang kalau kau juga punya perilaku menyimpang... makanya biasa saja melihat adegan begitu. Kau malu, kan kalau kelainanmu itu ketahuan olehku? Takut diejek?"

Ingin rasanya Jean menggampar mulut nyinyir Eren dengan laptop di hadapan mereka. Mencekoki paksa mouse yang ada di meja ke dalam mulut beracun bocah tengik di sebelahnya ini. Kalau saja Jean tak lupa berapa nominal harga laptop dan mouse miliknya, mungkin imajinasi nista barusan sudah diwujudkannya secara nyata.

"Kok kau minta digampar, sih? Hah! Takut padamu? Seharusnya kau yang takut padaku, kan? Kalau aku homo, bagaimana jika aku tiba-tiba mengrepek-grepekmu ala om-om homo mesum?! Mau apa kau? Menjerit-jerit seperti wanita kena perkosa?!" Jean membalas perkataan Eren pedas. Sayangnya ia lupa mengecilkan volume suaranya. Dan tak sadar bahwa berpasang-pasang mata milik anak kelas sudah menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan seperti Eren tadi. Tatapan sok horror yang _failed_.

"Khhh... Akhhh! Berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata ambigu, baka! Kita menjadi tontonan satu kelas!"

"Biar saja! Biar mereka tahu bahwa kau sebenarnya uke di sini! Uke yang suka menjerit-jerit nista.." Jean semakin ngelantur. Membuat citranya dan Eren jatuh sekaligus. Sebenarnya semakin lama percakapan mereka semakin tidak nyambung. Tapi yang jelas, Eren jadi ikut jengah dan sangat kesal sekarang. Mari gaplok mulut boblok Jean, Eren.

"Nah! Jadi benar, kan kau homo?! Sampai tau seme uke begitu!"

"Kau sendiri juga tau! Jadi kau homo juga, ya?!"

"Sudah kubilang tidakkk! Aku jijiiiiik!" Eren banting mouse saking kesalnya.

Jean melotot melihat tingkah Eren barusan. Jantungnya sakau mendadak membayangkan harga istri dari laptopnya itu.

Dan perkelahian berfaktor 'tuduhan homo' pun terjadi. Membuat seisi kelas hanya bisa _sweatdrop _massal melihat tingkah alay mereka berdua.

.

Eren hanya memasang tatapan kosong dengan tubuh yang terduduk sambil bertopang dagu di bangkunya. Memasang tampang yang jika dilihat sekilas membuat orang akan berpikir dia memiliki mental yang sedikit di bawah idealnya. Sibuk memikirkan kembali kilas balik yang selama ini dia amati. Si Jean itu...

Entah benar atau tidak, yang jelas... Eren benar-benar merasakan tanda bahaya bahwa akhir-akhir ini Jean memiliki perasaan pada Mikasa. Dan melihat dari sikap Jean yang semakin hari semakin berani terang-terangan mendekati Mikasa, itu menandakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Jean akan menembak Mikasa...

Yah, memang tidak ada yang salah dari hal itu. Hanya saja, yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang adalah... Eren tidak mau ditinggal jomblo sendirian bahkan oleh sahabat sejak zaman palaeolitikumnya itu. Errr... ya... mungkin karena itu? Eren hanya tidak suka sahabatnya membagi waktu dengan orang lain seperti... pacar?

Dan oleh sebab itu Eren pun memutuskan hal ini.

Beberapa detik berikutnya, ia beranjak dari bangkunya dan pindah duduk tepat ke depan bangku di mana Mikasa sedang membaca. Memutar balik kursi dengan sedikit barbar, terlihat jelas tak sabar ingin berinteraksi dengan cewek dingin yang satu ini.

"Hey, Mikasa... kau sudah punya pacar, kan?" dengan blak-blakan Eren bertanya. Tidak menyadari bahwa perilakunya ini menimbulkan makna yang lain jika ditangkap orang lain. Kenapa coba dia harus bertanya hal sespesifik itu pada lawan jenisnya? Kenapa kemodusan seorang Eren terlalu jelas terlihat, sih?! Entah karena kebegoan Eren yang sudah terikat secara lahir batin dalam dirinya atau memang Eren sengaja.

"... belum," satu kata singkat yang membuat Eren jleb di tempat. Sebenarnya, bagi orang-orang yang mengincar hati Mikasa, ini adalah pertanda yang baik, bukan? Tapi kenapa Eren malah memasnag tampang horor begini? _Well_, baiklah. Dengan jomblonya Mikasa, peluang Jean untuk diterima saat sesi penembakan nanti lebih besar, kan? Inilah masalahnya... Eren tidak mau Mikasa merebut sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Loh... kenapa? Ah, begini... apa ada orang yang kau sukai?" Mikasa mengerutkan dahinya sedikit. Semakin aneh mendengar pertanyaan Eren yang semakin lama semakin mencerminkan kemodusan ini. apa jangan-jangan... Eren sebenarnya juga menyukai dirinya?

Juga menyukai dirinya...

Eh?! Apa tadi yang Mikasa bilang?! Juga? Jadi sebenarnya... Mikasa menyukai Eren begitu? Bagus, salahkan author yang membuat cerita serumit dan setidak jelas ini. dan kenapa bisa Mikasa menyukai orang setidak peka Eren yang bahkan tak bisa membedakan mana pertanyaan modus dan pertanyaan kepo.

"Kalau ada, kau mau apa?" 'mau menembakku?' lanjut Mikasa dalam hati dengan sedikit harapan.

Di sisi lain perut Eren makin mules mendengar jawabannya. Jangan bilang kalau orang itu Jean! Mampus, semakin tinggilah kemungkinan kebersatuan hubungan mereka berdua. Cih, tidak bisa Eren biarkan.

Errr, tunggu... kenapa Eren bisa sangat tidak setuju seperti ini hanya karena Jean menyukai Mikasa? Ah... ini pasti hanya karena rasa persahabatan Eren yang terlalu tinggi. Ya, pasti itu... bukannya apa!

"Aku suka padamu. Jadilah pacarku dan tinggalkanlah orang yang kau sukai itu..." Jderrr. Dengan berani Eren menembak Mikasa. Ya, tinggalkanlah Jean yang Mikasa sukai itu! Eren ikhlas mengorbankan dirinya daripada melihat Jean yang menjadi buta diri dan melupakannya jika pacaran dengan Mikasa. Demi Jean. Ah, kenapa dua kata terakhir terlihat sangat ambigu...

"Hah?" Mikasa masih memasang tampang datar. Tapi dalam hati sudah terkejut setengah mati. Ditembak oleh orang yang disukainya. Bukankah itu sesuatu?

"Begini, ya Jaeger... kenapa aku harus meninggalkan orang yang aku sukai demi kau jika orang yang aku sukai itu adalah kau sendiri?"

Krik... krik... krik..

Barusan... Mikasa bilang apa? Eren mangap dalam hati. Berusaha keras menyembunyikan pikirannya yang kosong mendadak. Oh... j-jadi?

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Jadi yang Mikasa sukai itu...?

Dan dua hari kemudian Eren memutuskan Mikasa secara sepihak. Membiarkan Mikasa yang bertanya 'kenapa'. Merasa aman karena Mikasa tidak ada tanda-tanda bersimpati pada Jean sama sekali.

.

"Hey, Jean... kau tahu? Menurut artikel yang aku baca... jika seorang laki-laki tidak pernah mau berinteraksi lebih dekat dengan salah satu lawan jenisnya, bisa jadi dia itu gay..."

"Tapi kau juga tidak pernah dekat dengan anak perempuan lain dan hanya dekat denganku..."

"Tunggu, orang yang tidak pernah pacaran dengan lawan jenisnya itu juga mungkin saja memiliki tanda-tanda homo, loh!" Eren tidak mau kalah, kokoh memojokkan Jean dan selalu mencurigai Jean memiliki perilaku menyimpang macam... humu.

"Kau juga jomblo, bego!"

"Tapi aku pernah pacaran dengan Mikasa...!" pamer Eren.

"Hanya dua hari dan kau juga yang memutuskannya secara sepihak. Ingat, kan wahai tuan Homo?"

Eren mendecih sinis. Kenapa sih Jean sesulit ini untuk dijatuhkan.

"Mana ada homo yang mau mengaku homo..." Eren mendecih sinis. Kenapa sih Jean sesulit ini untuk dijatuhkan.

Krik krik krik...

Eren yang diabaikan melotot ganas ke arah Jean yang kini kembali asyik memencet-mencet kalkulator. Intinya, dia dikacang.

Dan melayanglah tumpukan buku tebal di atas meja belajar yang kini sedang mereka berdua pakai untuk belajar bersama.

.

"Hey, Ren! Aku yakin kau tidak akan mencurigai aku homo lagi sekarang..." Jean tiba-tiba muncul dan mengambil posisi di sebelah Eren. Dari raut wajah Jean yang cengar-cengir begitu, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa otak Jean tidak dalam keadaan normal di mata Eren sekarang.

"Cih, kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?" Eren memasang wajah seringaian mengejek yang terlihat sedikit gagal di mata Jean. Yang entah kenapa malah membuat Jean gemas melihatnya.

"Dengar... aku dan Annie... jadian."

"A-apa?"

"Ck, okay! Tidak ada pengulangan. Aku yakin kau sudah mendengarnya sangat jelas tadi..."

Eren terdiam sejenak. Mendadak telinga dan pandangannya menjadi kosong. Kebisingan sekitar bahkan tak mampu menembus telinganya. Eren tuli mendadak. Entah kenapa baru kali ini Eren harus sibuk berpikir lama untuk merespon bagaimana ucapan Jean yang barusan berikan.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sebenarnya sudah dari lima hari yang lalu. Dan sebenarnya aku tadinya berniat tidak memberitahumu secara langsung. Tapi ternyata kau bahkan selemot ini sampai tidak pernah menyadarinya, jadi yah..."

Lima hari yang lalu, ya. Eren bahkan tidak merasakan kejanggalan sikap Jean sama sekali. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Jean. Bahkan waktu untuk mereka selalu bersama ala sahabat pada umumnya pun tidak berkurang sama sekali walaupun Jean sudah pacaran sejak lima hari yang lalu tanpa diketahuinya.

"O-oh... Annie... ternyata dia? Eh... tunggu?! Kupikir selama ini kau menyukai Mikasa?!" jeritan Eren barusan sukses membuat Jean menggaplok refleks mulut nyinyir Eren. Bocah ini sadar tidak sih latar tempat mereka sekarang ini ada di dalam kelas? Dan Mikasa ada di sini... membaca seperti biasa.

"Ck! Mikasa ada di sini, bego! Dan dengar, ya... aku memang mengagumi Mikasa. Dia pintar, normal... ya dibanding dengan cewek-cewek lain di kelas kita. Tapi Annie, aku menyukainya..." Dahi Eren sedikit berkerut. Kembali berpikir harus menanggapi apa lagi.

"Bukannya kau selalu mendekati Mikasa? Lalu tiba-tiba sekarang... Annie?"

"Ya... memang tidak boleh aku mendekati siapapun? Lagipula apa yang salah dengan Annie? Oh! Atau jangan-jangan kau mengincarnya juga?!" Jean mendelik ke arah Eren begitu menemukan hipotesis ilegal yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam pikirannya.

"Najis, Annie! Dengar, ya... aku tidak peduli kau mau suka sama Annie, Mikasa, Sasha, atau bahkan Sir Rivaille sekalipun! Asalkan tidak mengganggu tatanan hidupku, itu tidak masalah..." dan bogeman telak pun mendarat di puncak kepala Eren setelah Jean sadar nama Rivaille ikutan tersempil di kalimat Eren.

Eren sedikit lega, setidaknya sikap Jean tidak berubah walaupun sudah memiliki Annie. Tidak seburuk yang Eren takutkan di awal.

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak homo. Aku jadi tidak perlu takut lagi jika dekat-dekat denganmu..."

"Oh, ya? Bukannya selama ini kau yang selalu mendekat-dekat ke arahku? Lagipula yang menuduhku homo selama ini kau, kan?"

"Ya ya ya... terserah..."

Eren memutar bola matanya bosan. Tak berniat melanjutkan pembicarannya dengan Jean.

Selama ini, yang semua orang tahu... Eren adalah seorang yang sangat benci terhadap hal-hal yang berbau homo, yaoi apalagi. Maka dari itu dia benar-benar terlihat syok saat tahu Jean biasa saja melihat adegan yang sedikit menyimpang di _anime_ yang mereka tonton bersama.

Yang semua orang tahu, Eren terlihat sangat suka mencurigai Jean yang macam-macam. Selalu sibuk terlibat dalam pertengkaran dengan Jean. Di mata semua orang, Jean dan Eren adalah sabahat sejak kecil yang tidak pernah akur dan terlihat saling menjatuhkan dengan kalimat-kalimat pedas yang saling mereka lontarkan.

Dan yang semua orang tahu, Eren bukanlah laki-laki yang memiliki perilaku menyimpang macam homo.

Tapi sebenarnya...

Eren selama ini selalu berusaha memastikan apakah Jean benar-benar biasa saja terhadap hal-hal yang lumayan menyimpang atau tidak. Dan sebenarnya, Eren tidaklah setakut itu terhadap penyimpangan seksual yang bernama 'homo' itu.

Selama ini juga, Eren selalu menyayangi Jean sebagai sahabat sejak kecilnya. Melibatkan diri mereka berdua dalam suatu konflik merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Eren. Karena dengan begitu, Jean akan lebih memperhatikannya. Walaupun interaksi mereka hanya sebatas sindiran-sindiran yang menyakitkan.

Dan selama ini... Eren tak menyangka akan merasa sekehilangan Jean seperti sekarang. Memang benar, Jean tetap menjadi sahabatnya, hubungan mereka pun tak banyak berubah. Namun, terasa ada yang hilang. Kenapa mengetahui bahwa ada Annie dalam hidup Jean yang sekarang, membuat Eren sekesal ini?

Tidak ada yang salah dengan Annie. Annie tak mengubah sikap Jean terhadapnya. Tapi kenapa dia harus merasa errr... cemburu? Dan lagi kenapa dia merasa dirinya menjadi seegois ini hanya karena seorang Jean?

Tidak kah Jean sadar...

Bahwa pertanyaan Eren selama ini tentang pemastian perilaku menyimpang itu, sebenarnya... ada pada diri Eren sendiri?

Eren tahu ini salah. Dan Jeanlah yang membuatnya menjadi salah.

Kenapa harus Jean?

Seorang anak laki-laki... sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri?

Yang lebih buruk... Jean tidak pernah menyadarinya, dan Eren tak akan pernah mengatakan hal ini. kepada siapapun.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: lalala... oke 30 sept udah lewat lama dan fic ini baru publish. Salahkan ulangan kamvret yang menyita waktu berharga saya. Maafkanlah saya yang ngebuat cerita sok melankolis gini di ending. Iya nihhh, agak kesulitan buat drama yang kentel gituuu! Jadi ya biarinlah scene pengakuan batin Eren yang sebenarnya sesederhana itu. Ngerasa gak sih saya berusaha buat Eren jadi tokoh yang miris di sini? Huhu, rada hambar jadi gak keliatan ya?

Yosh, Happy Birthday Poln Fvvn! (umurnya gak usah dicantumin, takutnya nanti jadi kepanjangan nih wordnya saking tuanya umur lu wakakak #gampar). Desember gantian lo banting tulang! Hawrsss! Lelah gue. Fic RinHaru-nya gue kasih setelah lo tuntasin uts lo!

_Mind to review?_

**Kuas tak bertinta**


End file.
